1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controlling apparatus, the method of controlling the same and a storage medium, and particularly to a technique for presenting by transmitting a predetermined region of a displayed screen to an external display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are techniques for performing image presentation to a user by obtaining (capture) a displayed screen of an information processing apparatus such as a PC as an image, and transmitting it to an image outputting apparatus such as a liquid-crystal projector through a network (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No 2006-106158). Also, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-259163, a technique is disclosed for obtaining only an image corresponding to a particular window included in a displayed screen by a capture, and transmitting it to an image outputting apparatus.
However, in cases where, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-259163, only an image corresponding to a particular window is obtained, and transmitted to an image outputting apparatus, when another window, for example, overlaps the particular window in the displayed screen, the image corresponding to the particular window cannot be transmitted suitably. In other words, the image corresponding to the other window is included in the image corresponding to the particular window, and it is only possible to capture an image in which information of a portion of the region of the particular window is missing.